


DuckTales: Louie/Reader Oneshots

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Taking requests!Louie is aged up to 18, unless of course I state otherwise!I will be doing, Huey, Dewey, Scrooge, Donald, Gladstone, and more in the near future!
Relationships: Louie Duck/Reader, Reader/Louie Duck
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Requests

Please give me requests for Louie only as I will be doing other characters in their own story! Thank you, and enjoy the story!


	2. Your Love Is Toxic

"Louie really, you're kidding right?"

"No I'm afraid I'm not Y/N."

"Why are you like this Louie, seriously can't you go do something else?"

Louie was and I quote "pissing me off." Louie has always made you pissed off, you couldn't tell if it was intentional or if that was the way Louie was. You tried to ask his brothers why he's always getting under you skin but they just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Beats us" is all they said.

"You know Louie I think I'm just going to go home. If you're going to be like this I'm leaving."

"W-what? No please don't go!" Louie half shouted.

You're taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Why shouldn't I? All you do is bother me and piss me off, I get it I'm the new friend, I'm in your space but can't you at least give me a chance?"

Louie didn't know what to say, he was shocked, "Y/N I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken this too far, can we start over?"

You smile at him and stick out your hand, "hi, I'm Y/N!"

"Hey! I'm Louie.

As the days past from that moment on you and Louie were glued to the hip. No one stood in his and your way, you two were best friends. Going on adventures, conning people out of their money, it was a real treat until Louie started being rude again but it was different some how? You couldn't quite put your finger on it but he seemed more jumpy towards you and then play it off and yell at you.

"You know? You don't have to be a bitch!" He shouted.

"And you don't have to be such a dickward!" You shouted back.

The argument continued on with him and you shouting at each other, and then something changed within both of you, three words that were shouted so loud all of Duckburg probably heard, "I LOVE YOU!"

'What?' You thought to yourself.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you, okay?"

You slowly inch towards Louie and he notices, "What are you doing?"

"Something to make you shut your adorable, annoying mouth of yours."

You put your hands on his chest and lean up and kiss him. You pull back and mouth, "I love you too."


	3. Hoping It Will Never End

Louie has been your best friend since you started school at Duckburg High. You ended up bonding over how you had dreams of moving out of Duckburg and earning riches. You didn't want to be a snobby rich person, you just wanted to make a name for yourself and maybe be famous. Louie on the other hand, wanted money just to shove in people's faces. To put it short you became fast friends and it wasn't shortly after meeting Louie you met his brothers and Webby Vanderquack. They were family and you were theirs.

Skip forward to senior year, and all five of you were still friends, the year went by faster then all the previous years of school. You were sad because you knew you were moving after graduation; your parents suggested it after the incident with you going on one of the adventures with the Mcduck family. It turned ugly fast with you ending up breaking your arm. You were fine you told your parents but they said that Scrooge was a bad influence on you.

After your mom was done with her speech of how Scrooge was irresponsible, you texted Louie if he could meet somewhere to talk. In which he responded with a definitely. He comforted you and held you close when you told him you were leaving. Louie didn't say much he just sat in silence while you cried and said how it was unfair.

You promised to text and call anytime you had free time Louie promised he'd answer.

After the confrontation with Louie you decided that it was time to tell your other best friends and their family.

"I'm going to miss you all! Uncle Scrooge I don't want to leave."

"I know, lass, I know."

The whole family and you grouped hugged and that was the last time anyone talked about you moving; until the night of the senior prom.

It was by accident and Dewey didn't mean for it to slip out.

"You know Y/N it won't be the same without you here."

The room went silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Then, Louie spoke up, "dude not cool!"

"What? It's the truth and you know it!"

The two continued to bicker and soon you found it was too much to handle. You stormed out of the room and started crying.

"Way to go guys! You know they're sensitive on the subject." Huey yelled.

Louie let Dewey win the argument and ran after you.

"What was that about?" Webby asked.

"He's chasing after the person he loves,"Scrooge sighed, "ah, young love."

"Where'd you come from?" Webby, Dewey, and Huey asked.

Before they got an answer he disappeared.

"Y/N! Hey! Wait up!"

You stopped dead in your tracks, "what do you want Louie!" You hissed.

"Look I'm sorry about what Dewey said, he didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not that!"

"Then what?"

"I don't want to leave the only family I've ever loved."

"What do you mean?"

"Louie remember when we first met?"

"Course I do."

Remember when I had all the welts and bruises on me?"

"Y-yes," Louie didn't like where this was going.

"Those were from my parents."

"You mean they?"

You nodded, you never told anyone but your parents abuse you for not being the child that they wanted so they lash out at you.

"Y/N you should've told me sooner."

"I know but it's hard you know? When no one loves you."

"Hey, that's not true, we; my family loves you and would love for you to join the clan.

"Louie that's sweet but my parents won't listen, not even to Donald."

"Even if he started quacking like a fool?"

"You mean like everyday?"

The two of just laughed and eventually Louie hugged you, "come on we have to get ready for a dance."

The five of you finished getting ready and all piled into Huey's BMW.

Webby and Dewey were sitting next to each other in the backseat, Huey was driving and you and Louie were in the way back. The five of you reached the location where the prom was being held and you all excitedly exited the vehicle.

The night went all as planned; exciting, fun, could never replace the memory.

It was nearing the end of the prom but before it ended everyone had to cast their votes for prom king and queen. You voted for Louie like you did every time there was a crown involved. For queen you put Lena. Dewey voted for himself and Webby, Huey didn't vote, said that it wasn't worth it. Louie voted for you and Y/F. Webby voted for you and Louie.

The final count was in.

"The winner of prom king is...Louie Duck, get up here man."

Louie was shocked but did as he was told and got on the stage.

"Now the winner of prom queen and who will be dancing with the king is..."

You all waited in anticipation, you wanted Louie to dance with Lena they seemed perfect together.

"Y/N! Get on up here you lucky son of a pup!"

'Y/N? Huh she's cool,' you thought to yourself. 'Wait Y/N? Holy shit that's me!'

"Y/N go! Now's your chance," Webby said.

You stepped out of your thoughts and you were soon making your way to the stage to receive your tiara.

"Now here's the rules you guys, you have to dance."

"Okay, fine easy," Louie said confidently.

"Ah, but it's a slow dance."

"Slow? As in close together? Touching? No way they're my friend!" Louie tried to protest, but you budged in,

"I'll do it, under one condition, I pick the song."

"Deal!" Said Matt, the head of the student body.

"Never Say Goodbye, Bon Jovi."

"You got it! DJ?"

The song starts to play, Louie leads you down to the dance floor and whispers, "we don't have to do this."

"I do," you responded, "Now shut up and put your hands here and I'll put my hands around your neck and my head on your chest. Is this okay?"

Louie looked like he was going to pass out, he's never slow danced before and he's never been so intimate with you before.

"Are you going to sway or do I have to do everything," you joked.

Louie clears his throat, "uh, yeah, how's this?"

"Perfect."

You two were untouchable in the moment, you loved how strong he felt holding you, you soon started singing

"But the band played our favorite song...and I swore I'd never let you go...holding on to never say goodbye. We used to talk about busting out we'd break their hearts together."

"Louie I-I."

"Shh just dance with me."

So you two danced and when the song came to an end you looked in Louie's eyes and he had a few tears in his eyes. You ended up having tears as well.

"Louie, I'm sorry."

Then you left, left the prom, left school, left everything.

He never got a goodbye, you were just gone, you never called or texted like you said.

Louie was a mess after that dance you left his arms and he just stood there waiting for you to come back. You never did. Until one day, it was late evening and Louie had just woken up from a depression nap.

"Ugh," he moaned aloud.

Louie rubbed his eyes and washed his tear stained face. He knew you'd never come back, he should've told you, he should've kissed you but he didn't he was weak.

"Louie? You awake?"

Has his ears deceive him? Is it really you, or has he lost it?

"Come in."

And sure enough it was you, you were in his doorway.

"Y/N?"

"Hi..."

"Hey."

"Look I'm sorry about everything I shouldn't have left the dance, I'm sorry I never went back to school, I'm sorry I never called or texted. I'm just sorry Louie."

You started to cry but then Louie came over to hug you.

"Shh, shh it's okay I'm here."

You held on tight, and you never wanted to let go.

"Louie I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N."

And then you two closed the gap and kissed.

"Never say goodbye?"

"Never say goodbye."

"Promise?"

"I promise Louie."

You never broke that promise.


	4. Just Shut Up and Kiss Me

Request from [Zarperr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zarperr)

I hope I could bring your request to life! Enjoy!

"This is so stupid! I can't believe I had to stay after school, and for what? Nothing that's what. I can't believe I took the blame for what he did. He's just so–ugh."

Louie all but rambled on, you his lovely partner just let him rant on and on about how this guy at school go into a fight with another, and somehow Louie was blamed. You didn't care to know who this guy was you just wanted Louie to calm down.

You knew just what to do.

"This is ridiculous! Babe, you should've seen the guy when he came out of the principal's office. He was just so smug. Just- it's so bull!"

"Louie, sweetheart you need to chill!"

"Y/N I can't just "chill" I got in trouble for something I didn't even do, it's unjust!"

You weren't listening anymore you were slowly and quietly making your way towards Louie who was currently in the middle of the room while you were sitting on his bed.

Louie hadn't even noticed you until he felt you wrap your arms around him, he instantly melted into your embrace.

You turned him around, put your arms around his neck, and kissed him. Louie trembled in your embrace and kissed back.

As soon as it started, it ended Louie was upset but for a different reason, he just wanted to keep kissing you and never part from you.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's why you love me," you laughed.

To put it short anytime Louie gets angry or in a fight with a family member, he always comes to you first. You're always there to keep him afloat, and for that he loves you.


	5. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Ducktober 2020 entry for day 4: Treasure.

Day 4: Treasure 

  
  


Louie always wanted more than he could have. He always wanted more gold, friends, family,  _ money.  _ An encounter with you made him rethink his whole performance. 

You were something Louie never thought he wanted. But when you bumped into him—quite literally, he knew you were something he wanted. The hard part was first making you want him just as bad.

“Oof!” You half shouted as the two of you made contact. You fell backwards on your bottom, and Louie landed right on top of you. 

“I’m sorry,” you started to apologize, but Louie was already lovestruck.

“Uh—um Hi, I’m LOUIE!” Louie shouted.

You laughed, and dang he loved that sound. Louie then realized he was still on top of you and quickly got up and cleared his throat.

“Sorry.”

You laughed again, “you’re fine. Oh crap! I’m late!” 

Louie was confused but let you go anyway he knew that love wasn’t meant for him. Even though he craved it, he longed for it.

Days passed and Louie was still in awe as he thought of you. The way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way you felt. He was distracted. Really distracted. He just had to make you his.

The next encounter the two of you had was at the Duckburg pier. Louie was looking out at the sea and you so happened to notice him and sat down next him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it sure is.”

“I never got to introduce myself, Hi, I’m Y/N,” you extended your hand out for him to take and to your surprise he eagerly took it.

“I know we just met, but would you like to have my number?” 

You were surprised that Louie was so eager to get to know you but you weren’t complaining. The past few days your brain was full of thought that had to do with the green-hooded boy. 

“YES! I um—mean sure,”

Louie blushed at your sudden outburst but gave you his number and you gave him yours. When you got home you quickly changed his name to, ♡︎Louie♡︎.

Louie changed your name to, ♡︎Love Of My Life♡︎.

The two texted back and forth for months and met up quite a bit. The two of you were inseparable, Louie was the one to break the tension between him and you and finally asked you out.

“So I was wondering, do you want to get dinner with me?”

You quickly agreed, the two of you went out and since then the two of you were together and Louie realized that you were the greatest treasure of them all!

  
  
  
  



	6. Don’t Be So Aggressive Sweetheart Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Louie x Reader smut!

This is a SMUT chapter so be aware of that!!! Also, it's for a good friend of mine, [Zarperr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zarperr), [WattpadequalsLife](https://www.wattpad.com/user/WattpadequalsLife)

Thank you for the support that we're all horny for Louie!

It started fine, Louie was mad but you were trying your best to calm him down. He was grounded again for something you didn't even know. His family had left for the weekend and he was home by himself. So you being the sneak you are snuck into the mansion.

There you saw him pacing back and forth, muttering to himself words you couldn't understand. You decided that you were going to surprise him and you "attacked" him. By attack, you meant you came up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

Louie was at a loss for words, he saw your face and relaxed but his anger was still in his body. He needed it gone, he needed a distraction. Thankfully you were there to help him.

"BABE?!" Louie's voice cracked.

"Well hello to you too."

"Sorry but you're the one who snuck in here and tackled me!" His anger was starting up again.

"Louie Duck are you mad?"

"What the hell does it sound like?"

You found it funny and it made you upset at the same time that your poor Louie was hurting.

"Hey," you said softly. "I'm here you know? I'm not going anywhere."

Louie loved that about you, he loved that you always understood what he needed, and when he needed it. Right now he needed a distraction and you were a damn great distraction.

You got off of Louie, but as soon as you stood up Louie pulled you into a kiss. The kiss was passionate and hot. You felt your cheeks flush, and you parted back just enough so you could breathe. Louie let out a small moan

"Ah."

The kiss ended and you looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with love, anger, but most importantly, lust. The two of you connected your lips again and this time Louie surprised you by biting your lip.

You yelped in pleasure but also confusion. The two of you have been dating for quite some time but haven't gone far. The most you've gone were a few make-out sessions but even then you never felt him bite your lip. You like it, a lot and once Louie knew you liked it he did it over and over.

Your kisses turned heated and Louie eventually pulled you to the bed. Your ankles hit the edge and you were so ready for him to ravish you.

"Mmm Louie, Louie sweetheart."

"Yeah?" Louie panted. Your kisses sparked something in him that he's never felt before.

"Please fuck me."

And just like that Louie knew what to do with his anger he'd take all of it out on your body.

He pushed you back on the bed and rolled on top of you. When he was fully on you you felt his erection through his pants. You pulled your hand down and rubbed him through his pants.

"Ah fuck," Louie moaned softly.

"Louie, take em off," you whined.

Louie found this adorable but did what you asked. He stood off the bed and you kissed him again as he unbuckled his belt. You put your hand downwards again and you finally touched him and felt him.

' _Damn_ '

"Baby as much as I like taking things slow, I just really need to fuck you."

You blushed at his words but you immediately went off the bed and Louie started to kiss you again and then you removed his shirt and he removed yours, next came your bra. Then Louie stops. You open your eyes and he's just staring.

You feel uncomfortable at his staring and wondered maybe he didn't find you attractive but then he's kissing your body all over. He goes lower and swiftly takes off your pants and then he pushes you back to the bed. Then he's all over you again kissing you roughly and deeply. He smirks when he puts his hand down to your pussy.

"Are you ready?" He asks almost impatiently.

"Yes, Louie don't hold back give me everything you got."

He smirks again, "alright sweetheart I'll show you what Louie Duck can REALLY do."

He slowly pushes his cock into you and already he has you moaning.

He starts his thrusts slow and loving but then he remembers why he's here with you, remember why his family is away, and then he's taking his anger out on you. His thrusts becoming harder and deeper and you and he are moaning loud and needing.

"Louie, ah fuck Lou."

He loved it when you called him Lou it made his blood run rapid and it made him want you so bad.

He doesn't know where to put his hands so he wraps one around your neck and lightly squeezed.

"You're MINE you here me, you're fucking mine Y/N. No one is allowed to touch you or love you or fuck you. Right?

The only response you could come up with was a moan of pleasure. Louie still held your throat though he loosened his grip but still fucked you harder. You looked in his eyes and he looked into yours and before long you were back to moaning and you were also getting close.

"Louie, oh Lou. Please let me come for you."

"Ah hold on baby, for me, I'm so close too!"

He reached down to touch your clit and the two of you kissed hot and needing.

"Lou, sweetheart I'm going to come!"

"S-shit me too."

"Inside please I want to feel you come inside me."

His pace never slowed and eventually, you and he came together. It was as expected hot and sticky but oh so worth it.

"Sweetheart, thank you for letting me fuck the living shit out of you."

"You're welcome! I've been um—wanting to do it for some time now."

"Oh really? How about a round two?"

_'Oh fuck what have you done?'_

**_I'm so sorry but I had to do this! Louie is so sexy when he's angry_**.


End file.
